


Bench Epilogue

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Additional Scene, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: A very fluffy addendum to Good Omens. The ineffable husbands revisit their bench in St James' Park;  a passer-by thinks they are adorable.





	Bench Epilogue

The morning after their successful escape from Heaven's and Hell's wrath (and the exchange of certain confessions), Aziraphale and Crowley decided to visit "their" bank in St James' Park.

Aziraphale looked out at the water, enjoying the sunshine and the air which smelled of grass and trees.

"Strange, isn't it?", he asked.

"What is?", the demon asked, lying on his back with his head resting in the angel's lap.

"We have sat in exactly this spot on and off for about 200 years, but it never felt like this."

Crowley yawned, stretching his limbs sleepily. "What does it feel like?"

"Like... coming home."

The demon laughed quietly. "Same, angel, same." He straightened himself up to press a kiss on Aziraphale's lips.

"You two are _so_ adorable", a female passer-by called out to them, which caused both of them to look after her.

"What is it? You look unsettled, my dear", Aziraphale said when he saw Crowley's face. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not really", Crowley replied. "It's just... I thought I recognised..."

"Who did you recognise?"

"Someone I knew once. Over 6,000 years ago. But it's impossible", he laughed at himself. After all, _she_ surely wouldn't come to St James' Park just to tell them that they were adorable.

Meanwhile, the passer-by strode from the walkway and round a tree, to never reappear on the other side of the tree again. After all, she couldn't be gone too long or the archangels would notice.

**Author's Note:**

> SolemnArt/@SolemnRosary, thank you so much for the illustration <3 I'm melting. The tweet is here https://twitter.com/solemnrosary/status/1178669678853607424?s=21


End file.
